The Adventures of two Bedheads: 12 ways
by banshee-hime
Summary: Kuroo is a cat through and through, and it doesn't just mean that he goes to Nekoma. Some of his behavior is, more or less, quite cat-like. But, Chiharu doesn't notice all of these little things until Kenma points out one or two. Then, she connects all the 12 ways your cat shows you affection with Kuroo's ridiculous antics. And, she finds them quite endearing. Kuroo/OC drabbles
1. Purring

**Soooo, I've been watching a bit of Haikyuu and I've decided to contribute to the fandom in my own little way. Hence, here is a bit of Kuroo/OC which I couldn't resist writing. I'm trying out the shift in the tenses and some other things, so hopefully, you guys will enjoy it, despite it being different from my usual work.**

* * *

 **About the story: These are drabbles and a spin-off of my main Kuroo/OC which is still in the making. They are about Kuroo and the OC (Sakurano Chiharu). I got the idea from one of the AO3 stories I read where Kuroo uses WikiHow to woo a girl (I'll post the title when I find it again!) 11 more chapters are incoming, of course.**

* * *

 **I'm looking forward to your feedback!**

* * *

12 ways: Purring

It's loud, late and crowded. Haru sighs, finishing the last of the dishes and stacking them onto the drying rack. The Nekoma Men's Volleyball team doesn't do quiet or calm. Haru sighs again, a small smile playing on her face as she leans against the counter which separates the living room from the kitchenette. The boys are making a mess in the other room, eating snacks, playing video games on the large TV and shouting at one another as they do. There is even a group of first years, and surprisingly Yaku, who are trying to do some kind of a Twister with half of their clothes off. Haru sighs, at this point not surprised by anything those silly cats will do to amuse themselves.

Kenma looks annoyed by the rambunctious nature of his teammates, especially since they are in his home, but he doesn't comment. Instead, he chooses to simply destroy any challengers who come to try and beat his Super Mario record. His shells are positively deadly and he plays a consecutive thirty winning games with a straight poker-face of utter joy.

Haru shakes her head and pushes away from the counter. She heads over to the table in front of the TV to refill the snacks. But, as her fingers touch the porcelain bowl two strong arms pull her back and she finds herself plopping down onto the soft couch. Kuroo is the perpetrator, as usual. He has a wide grin on his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks Haru, arms still pulling at her, not letting her wriggle out of his grasp and escape.

"I was." Haru frowns down at him. "But, you seem bored." She offers him her own smirk. As much as Kuroo is an annoying, scheming cat captain she has never let him forget that she is a cat, too. Haru never backed down from his teasing challenge. It wasn't in her nature.

"I am." Kuroo surprisingly doesn't respond to the jibe and chooses to, instead, place his head onto her lap, shifting until he's comfortable. "I think I'll take a nap." Haru was foolish to think that he'd back off. But, she wouldn't either. So, she lets him get comfortable, her eyes glued to Kenma's character on the screen, which proceeds to completely destroy Inuoka's without a hitch.

Somebody, Yaku probably, brings some more snacks and Haru finds herself enjoying a few pieces as she's watching the game. She is offered the controller a few times, but declines politely. She prefers watching them battle it out against Kenma, after all. Her free hand somehow ends up on Kuroo's hair, finding it surprisingly soft and fluffy.

Absent-mindedly, her fingers curl there, tug lightly and her manicured nails scratch his scalp gently as she stays focused on the game. They've switched now, playing a fighting one which she isn't too familiar with. Though, Kenma seems to know it very well, judging by the number of special moves he pulls off with a straight face against Kai's poor fighter who keeps struggling to even stand.

It is after a while that Haru actually glances down, when she feels a rumble coming from her lap. Kuroo has his eyes closed, with a surprisingly gentle expression on his face. He looks younger like this than he usually does, smirking and sneering. Haru stills her hand and the rumbling stops. Kuroo opens one eye lazily looking up at her.

"That felt nice." He comments in a raspy tone. He's completely relaxed, she can tell. His legs, despite being splayed over Kenma's lap, have lost all the tension in them. Haru knows, as she's seen him practice until he drops and then lay down to relax. She knows the way those powerful thighs look when they've lost all the tension in them. "C'mon, don't stop now." He groans, shifting a bit, making Haru quite conscious of the position they were in. She feels her cheeks redden, and thanks her dark skin for being so for once.

"Ask nicely." Haru grins down, voice low, as if telling him a secret. Kuroo's lazy grin spreads wide, like always.

"Didn't know that you were into begging." His smirk widens when he notices the way Haru's free hand rises to cover her cheeks. They're red, even if her dark complexion hides it. He knows. "I don't mind, if it works for you." Kuroo shifts again, his head rubbing across Haru's lap in quite an intimate way.

"Your cheeks are red, stupid cat." Haru jibes, but Kuroo doesn't let her bait him. Instead, he looks up at her eyes with an annoyingly analytic look.

"Please, Chiharu." Her head feels like it's about to explode. She knows that her cheeks are red. Completely and totally tomato red, despite the dark skin. She can't help the way heat pools in her stomach at his words, either. But, she doesn't dare clench her thighs or move her legs in any way. Kuroo would know. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing. "Please." He repeats and she is powerless against him.

Her hand drops down to his hair once more, resuming the gentle movements. Instantly, the smirk vanishes from the scheming captain's face. Kuroo lets out a content sigh and stretches, before turning his face against Haru's stomach. Soon enough, she hears the telltale rumble come from him. With a smile and flushed cheeks, she looks back up, catching Kenma's knowing look. Yet, she chooses to ignore it, instead focusing on Inuoka giving Lev a run for his money on the screen.

* * *

Purring – it's one of the ways your cat will show you that they love you.

* * *

 **That's all for now! I hope that you enjoyed :)**


	2. Roll around showing their belly

**I feel bad leaving only one-chapter stories out there. So, here is another one. From this one on, I'm really looking forward to hearing what ya'll think before posting! (I'm a bit anxious since I'm not too good at writing smut)**

* * *

 **Warning: Underage drinking – if you do do it (which is kinda inevitable, do it with a responsible person nearby to stop you from going overboard)**

* * *

12 ways: Roll around showing their belly

There is too much alcohol. Haru is still somehow convinced by the overjoyed first years to take a sip or two. She finds that she likes the fruity liquors and the chocolate cocktails which Kuroo and Yamamoto whip up like pros. She really didn't expect the latter to know how, but he does. And, it's a sequel of graceful moves, almost like his spikes, through which he offers her a combination of coffee, chocolate liquor and something else in a seemingly innocent mug.

This is how she finds herself settled on the sofa chair of Yaku's home, cheeks flushed and movements fuzzy. She feels like she's floating on a cloud and there is an uncomfortable heat in her belly, telling her that she wouldn't be able to resist a bit of flirting like she usually does. In fact, she would totally welcome it at that point. Luckily, the main perpetrator, Kuroo, is too far gone to think about that himself.

He's dealing out cocktails, sipping some himself and then joining in the scandalous game of truth or dare, which luckily never escalates over to Haru. She didn't think that she would be able to stand one of their 'go and kiss the manager' dares at this point. She's welcome it with open arms in order to soothe the burn in her belly. But, it's later on, when she's still sitting comfortably buzzed and when Lev walks away from her after their long conversation with odd pauses and senseless sentences, that something hits her legs.

Haru looks down, seeing Kuroo on the floor. He's grinning stupidly up at her, on his back, shirt having ridden up exposing his toned stomach. Haru swallows and seeks courage in her unassuming mug. The liquid is still cold, but it somehow gives her a warm feeling as it travels down and through her body. He's still grinning up at her.

"Having fun?" He asks her, as he always does at these gatherings. Being the only girl in a crowd of boys being boys, Kuroo makes sure that Haru is alright. He always does. He wouldn't be their captain otherwise. He is always the one to put the lids back onto the liquor bottles and cut them off, too, precisely at the right moment. He takes care of them, Haru knows.

"Yeah." She replies, a little breathless. She'd seen Kuroo shirtless a number of times during official matches. She'd occasionally come into their changing room to get the used towels at inopportune moments, as well. But, then, she hadn't been buzzed. Now, the only thing she can do is stare at the trail of dark hairs leading down from Kuroo's navel and into the low-riding sweatpants he's got on. Damn him and his 'comfortable dressing style'. Nobody should be allowed to look that good in sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Good." Kuroo replies eyes closing and arms stretching above his head. His shirt rides further up, leaving his belly completely open. With alcohol-found confidence, Haru leaves her mug on the coffee table and reaches down, digging her partially numb fingers into his sides. But, even the easily recognizable guffawing of their captain doesn't gain them attention from the other teammates.

"Hyena captain." Haru shoots with a straight face.

"Devil manager." Kuroo returns, catching her hands. But, their moment is broken by Lev calling her over to come play with them. With a single grin down at Kuroo, Haru steps over him with surprising coordination and joins the game of cards.

* * *

Roll around showing their belly – your cat will show you affection by exposing their vulnerable spots to you.

* * *

 **Cheers!**


	3. Bunting

**So, here's a quick update!**

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to** **Chic White** **for being my first review! Thank you sooo much and I hope that you'll keep enjoying the story!**

* * *

 **I'm looking forward to more input!**

12 ways: Bunting

The bell rang out, making the teacher falter in his writing on the board. As he assigned homework to the class Chiharu let out a sigh, stretching in her chair and slumping back. She heard the door open as students piled out, leaving the classroom for lunch break. A chair moved to the right of her and Chiharu opened her eyes. The familiar pudding head of her favorite setter greeted her.

"Hey Kenma." She smiled. The boy nodded at her, his eyes never leaving the PSP screen. She had often wondered how Kenma found his way around, staring at the screen almost constantly. It was like some kind of magic which helps him make it through the day. After all, she'd never seen him bump into someone or trip. Then again, he did get lost easily. Maybe that was a side-effect of his great coordination with walk-playing. "Got a bento today?"

"Um." He confirmed. "Mom made it." Kenma finally put down his PSP and swapped it for chopsticks. The bento he has was simple, but nutritious. Chiharu gave him a nod of approval, opening her own lunch. She hadn't had the time to make something extravagant, so it was just a simple sandwich that day.

"My two favorite people in the whole world!" A loud voice greeted the two quiet second years from the door. And, there entered Kuroo, the scheming captain, with a straight face and an easygoing grin. "I'll join!" He shuffled over, pulling out the chair from the desk in front of Haru's. He sat down the wrong way around, just like he usually does, making her frown at him. But she didn't comment. This time. There was no teaching an old dog new tricks, as odd as that sounded when concerning Kuroo.

"Kuroo." Kenma spoke up, thankfully taking Kuroo's teasing attention of Chiharu for once. "About the new set-up…" His soft voice faded out of Haru's ears as she focused on the problem at hand. She wanted to finish her math homework there, rather than at home. Then, she would have more time to study up on their next opponents in the competition. She still needed to make additional notes about their libero to give to Yamamoto, after all.

As she chewed on her sandwich and solved equations with brief pauses, she didn't notice Kenma going quiet to eat. Nor did she notice that Kuroo's attention was on her again. His eyes were taking in every movement which she made. The small bites she took out of her sandwich while writing, a huge contrast to the large chomps she would take in between problems. Then, the way her pen moved in her hand, along those long fingers as she thought about the best way to solve the solution. Most importantly, Kuroo couldn't look away whenever Haru pushed back her hair or played with it.

He loved her hair. It was dark, untameably curly and fell down to the middle of her back when she left it loose. And that day, it was down. Kuroo leaned on his hand, elbow on the back of the chair, lazy grin on his face as he shamelessly stared. He knew that Kenma knew. Nothing failed to escape his longtime friend. So, his fascination with Sakurano Chiharu was a no brainer. Kenma had known about it before Kuroo had.

As Chiharu focused on one of the tougher problems, biting her lower lip and tapping her pen, Kuroo felt his body move before his brain could catch up. He leaned it, pressing his forehead against Haru's and taking in a long, deep breath. Today, she smelled of coconuts and coffee, an odd, yet horribly exotic combination. Just like her.

"I'm trying to focus here." Haru grumbled, already used to Kuroo's weird antics. She'd given up on trying to escape or change them at some point, and now simply aimed to bear through them with a straight face. But, there was a telltale blush on her tanned cheeks regardless.

"Feel free to." Kuroo shot back in a low tone, almost intimate, which sent even more heat to Haru's cheeks. By the determined look in her brown eyes, he knew that she wouldn't rise to his jibe. Instead, she refocused on the problem on the paper. Kuroo's smirk widened.

He stayed there, just breathing in the scent of coconuts and coffee for a few moments, before deciding that it wasn't enough. There was a flowery undertone which he definitely wanted to identify before the end of lunch break. Kuroo rubbed his head against Haru's, messing up his bangs against her forehead and gaining a small grumble of annoyance. It was followed by a calming deep breath from her, an obvious attempt to calm down and refocus. But, he loved this game a bit too much.

The Master of Provocation wouldn't let it end like this. He wanted complete flustered yelling and everything from her. So, Kuroo moved his head a bit to the side, the loss of pressure causing Haru's head to lean forward. He had felt her press against him on instinct at some point. The new position of his cheek, right against her curly hair, allowed for him to rub against the side of her head and lean further in, nose buried in the dark locks. He took in a long breath.

"Ah!" Kuroo exclaimed just as Haru was at her breaking point. "Tangerines?" He asked, pulling back. He smirked a little as her head followed his, as she had begun to lean into his pushing. Haru's eyes were wide now, a blush clearly visible on her face as she spluttered in shock.

"U-uh y-yeah…" She trailed off.

"Nice, I like it." Kuroo shot back and leaned in once more. This time, she let him push his cheek against her soft hair, from her ear all the way down to her shoulder where he buried his nose towards her neck into her curls and took another deep breath. "Coffee, coconuts and tangerines. Like a relaxing morning after, don't you think?" Despite his muffled voice, Haru heard him perfectly.

"Exactly." She replied. "Like my morning after." Kuroo grumbled as he pulled away, frowning at her winning grin. "Which you'll never get to experience, stupid cat."

"It's still up for debate." Kuroo shot back, head on her homework now, giving her bedroom eyes from below. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, it's not." A soft voice joined in, breaking the perfect balance of the pair. Kenma looked up from his PSP with a blank expression. "Never happening." He agreed with Haru, making her burst into laughter.

"Kenma! You were supposed to be on my side!" Kuroo complained, arms flailing about.

"It's just the reality." The small setter delivered the finishing blow much to Haru's delight.

* * *

Bunting – your cat might give you gentle headbutts or rub against you to leave their own scent as a sign of affection

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed! And… my omake fever strikes againnnnn!**

* * *

Omake:

Kenma joined Chiharu at the door to the gym after school for practice. She was standing there, fumbling with one of the water bottles with a troubled expression. Kenma gave her a moment, before reaching out and unscrewing it for her.

"Thanks." Chiharu grinned.

"There's a trick to it." Kenma replied in a matter-of-fact tone. She nodded.

"Say, Kuroo was weird today." Chiharu's voice stopped Kenma from entering the gym. He turned to look at her expression. Her brows were furrowed, telling him that she was bothered about it. "More than usual."

"Really?" The setter asked with a soft voice. "I thought he was being his usual self. Like a cat showing his owner affection." And, with that, Kenma entered the gym leaving Haru to mull it over. Soon enough, she was pulling up a new tab on her phone, Googling the ways cats showed affection.

 **Now I'm actually done hahahaha**


	4. Scratching

**Because I'm an absolute sap and can't stop writing about these two, here you go. A longer drabble for you all to bathe in the smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

12 ways: Scratching

Chiharu walked over to the table, placed her tray down and slumped onto the empty space on the wooden bench. She wished that it was a chair, for once. She could really use something to rest her back against, after all. Long story short, Chiharu felt like utter crap. Her neck muscles were completely tense the whole day since she'd slept in an awkward position. And, her had managed to stub her toe while trying to find the bathroom in the middle of the night. To top it all off, the day's work was getting to her. Her arms ached, her shoulders felt tight and she couldn't feel her back. For once, Chiharu minded doing the cooking. The countertop was positioned awkwardly for a shorter person, making her bend in a weird way throughout the whole meal-making process. Now, after all the carrying, helping, score keeping, cooking and odd sleeping, Chiharu just wanted the darn training camp to end. She wanted her own bed. Her own counter and sink. And, most importantly, the silence of her own home.

Alas, the Fukurodani Academy Group seemed not to have the word silence in their vocabulary. And, being joined by Karasuno this year, too, they seemed to have gained a new special move: the rolling libero. It was intriguing and funny on a normal day. With Chiharu feeling like she would just flop over like an overly-cooked noodle it was just irritating at this point.

"Haru-chan, how are you feeling?" Kaori, asked, placing her own tray down and sitting next to Haru.

"Eat something, Chiharu. You'll feel better." Yukie, the other Fukurodani manager, also sat down next to the girls and offered her advice.

"I think I just need a good night's sleep at this point." Chiharu sighed, trying to stretch out her back while sitting on the wooden bench to find some relief. "I didn't know my shoulders could hurt like this." She whined opting to lean back in some weird form, with her head thrown back.

"If you'd like, Sakurano-san, I could show you some stretches I use?" The Karasuno manager, Chiharu reminded herself, Shimizu Kiyoko, suggested after swallowing a bit of her dinner.

"Pleas-aaaah." Chiharu groaned, arms buckling and head snapping up. She flailed for a second before Eri gave her back a push, making sure she stayed in her seat. "Thanks." Haru grinned. "God, I feel like I'm an old lady." She groaned. "So, this is what my father always complains about." Her musing statement was followed with a roar of laughter at the managers' table.

"Oya oya." A voice Haru knew all-too-well said that sentence which she also couldn't forget. It spelled trouble. "Stiff back?" Kuroo had come up behind her. She could practically feel how close he was. He gave off body heat from right behind her. Chiharu smirked.

"Tetsurō." The telltale splutter from above her told her that her plan was solid with perfect implementation. Chiharu leaned on her arms, head lolling back, neck muscles relaxed, to look at the Nekoma captain. His cheeks were red, probably because of her bold switch to his first name without any honorifics, but there was still a small smirk on his face. Chiharu wanted to wipe the damn thing off.

"Come here." She motioned with her head like she wanted to whisper something to him and he obeyed, much to the amusement of the whole managers' table. Kuroo only had to take half a step more to fall into Haru's trap.

"Training a dog?" Kaori laughed lightly, causing another bout of giggles to burst out from the ladies and a blush to spread across Kuroo's face.

"As if." He grumbled, yet he still leaned down, ear going well within the reach of Chiharu's lips. But, she didn't want his ear. She wanted his body, and not in the traditional sentence of that phrase. Chiharu's arms shot up, grabbing at Kuroo's shoulders and holding him in place as she leaned the full length of her body against his. "O-oi, Chiharu!" But, she didn't react to his flustered reaction or his flailing arms catching onto the table in front of them to keep from toppling over her.

"Aaaah, much better." She sighed, which induced another bout of laughter from her fellow managers. Kuroo slowly straightened up, grumbling as he did. But, he didn't move away from her, serving as a human back to the bench she was sitting on. Chiharu's hands slid from Kuroo's shoulders with the movement, relaxing their previous tight grip, and followed down his arms, before plopping uselessly at her sides. She was completely relaxed for a moment, at the mercy of the scheming captain behind her. If he moved, Haru would most definitely fall.

"Chiharu." Kuroo called out after a few moments. She opened one eye, glancing up. Kuroo's cheeks were still a bit red, but there was a slight smirk on his face. "Move a bit." She groaned. It was over too soon. "Like this." Kuroo surprised her once again, as was his usual fashion, by leading her to sit sideways on the bench and settling his lanky body behind her and in front of Kaori. The Fukurodani manager gave them a curious look, but didn't comment. It was Kuroo and Chiharu, they were always doing something weird.

"Oh God." Chiharu's half moan got the attention of the whole table, though. She was bent forwards, head on Eri's shoulder, muscles completely loose. Kuroo's hands were on her back, moving his long fingers in seemingly random motions. Though, each and every manager at the table knew exactly what he was doing. His blunt nails were scratching at Chiharu's back through the cotton of her shirt gently, before switching to the calloused pads of his fingers with which he pressed key points to relax the muscles in her back. "Oh my God." Chiharu managed again, before falling completely silent, letting Kuroo do as he wished for once.

His fingers were long and strong from years of handling a volleyball. They moved in well-practiced motions of a back massage coupled with some kind of his own addition of gentle scratching which was, honestly, the best thing Chiharu had ever experienced. She sighed once more, not even minding the self-satisfied chuckle Kuroo let out. He could say or do whatever he wanted, as long as he continued what he was doing at that very moment.

"Get married already!" Someone shouted, which unsurprisingly sounded like Konoha, across the room. The managers' table erupted in another fit of giggles. But, Chiharu didn't care. Nor did she react when Kuroo pulled himself even closer to her, pressing his strong thighs against hers and connecting his body heat to her lower back and backside. His fingers hadn't stopped their movement.

"Can I be the best man?" Someone else was yelling, followed by some more laughter. God, Chiharu didn't care. She'd even let Bokuto be the best man if Kuroo helped her with her back at this point.

"Small or big?" Kuroo's hot breath caressed her ear as he leaned even further into her. Haru could tell that Eri was blushing from their odd dynamics, but she didn't care. Those fingers were too good on her back. She didn't even care about the very obvious way Kuroo showed that he was attracted to her. She could feel it through the touch of their bodies below her lower back.

"Small." She replied with a grin, cheeks flushed. "And I'm totally wearing a huge white dress, like from those magazines."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The Nekoma captain grinned, pulling a bit back from her, but not stopping his gentle massage. Finally, after some more time, he ended it by rubbing her neck and trailing his nails down the length of her spine.

"Ah, God, Kuroo, if your volleyball career doesn't work out you can totally go into massage." She sighed, sitting up straight, feeling much lighter than before. She turned back to her cold dinner, giving the boy beside her a grin.

"Good to know." Kuroo smirked and stood, walking off to his seat next to Kenma.

"Soooo…" Kaori wouldn't let her live this down, she knew. "You two really aren't dating?" The Fukurodani manager giggled, joined by the whole managers' table once more.

"Shut up." Chiharu couldn't muster any stronger retort, reduced to putty by Kuroo's practiced hands. She could still smell the familiar scent she'd come to associate with the annoying grinning captain, aftershave and sandalwood.

* * *

Scratching – your cat will show you affection by marking their favorite spot with their nails, both visually and with their scent

* * *

 **That's all for- wait is that an…**

* * *

Omake:

"Oi, Chiharu, come here." Kuroo waved her over the next morning before practice. He had that grin on his face which promised scheming. Regardless of her brain telling her to be cautious, Haru walked over. He grabbed her hand into his large one and led her into the supplies room. "Look what I found." The tall boy sang with childish glee. Sure enough, right there, in the corner, there were three Swiss balls sitting innocently.

"Oh God." Chiharu exclaimed, heading straight for them. She could almost feel the way her back would relax when she started messing with one of them. With a bout of his oddly endearing laughter, Kuroo joined her, grabbing one for himself.

It was Yaku, really the only responsible person on the team, who found them two hours later, laughing like madmen, rolling on their backs on the two balls, and gave the two bedheads a thorough tongue lashing about punctuality.

* * *

 **Now it really is all for now hahahaha Tell me if you guys enjoy these little omakes at the end and if I should keep them coming!**


	5. Kneading

**Still a sap who's writing about these two. Someone help me.**

* * *

 **A bit of Kenma POV, because I just love him.**

* * *

 **Surprisingly, this has been the hardest chapter to write so far... I don't know why... I was struggling to not make Kuroo too much of a creep with kneading hahahaha**

* * *

12 ways: Kneading

Kenma is bored out of his mind. He's finished the new level of his game on the PSP and really needs to give his fingers a break. They're cramping badly. He looks about with a deadpan expression, taking in the mess that is his team. They're at Yaku's, again, discussing new options to increase their attack power. And, it's going as loudly and rambunctiously as always.

Lev and Yamamoto are arguing about the strength of the ace and whether height is more important than defense. Yaku is slamming his fist constantly on the table, trying to silence Inuoka who is explaining some kind of a weird new move to his fellow first years and the listening second years. Fukunaga looks just about as bored out of his mind as Kenma feels. With a sigh, the setter looks for their captain, ignoring Kai's question about a wild toss which he knows he doesn't want to set for _anyone._ It's too troublesome.

"I'm getting some water." He murmurs and leaves the table after Fukunaga nods. Shibayama is trying to calm down Yaku when Kenma walks away, but it doesn't look like it's working. The demon senpai strikes again. Kenma walks over to the fridge and pours himself some more apple juice, deciding to pass on the water. As he heads back, a messy bedhead on the couch gains his attention. Kuroo is sitting there, head lolling back on the back of the sofa.

Kenma decides to indulge his curiosity and walks over. Sure enough, the image he sees is as scandalous as he expects. Kuroo's got Haru on his lap, the girl snoring softly, as his hands settle on her thighs, moving about in circular motions. Kenma raises one eyebrow and walks closer.

He knew that Kuroo had a thing for their manager since day one. After all, even from his perspective, Chiharu is an attractive girl. But, Kuroo's way of flirting leaves much to be desired. He teases her mercilessly, makes obviously sexual passes and bothers her endlessly. Kuroo is an idiot, Kenma has decided a long time ago. He is an idiot when he's trying to woo a girl. Like a kid on the playground, pulling on the girl's hair. It's an annoying trait.

So, Kenma is completely shocked by the fact that Haru is comfortable sleeping next to his best friend. Then again, she probably didn't snooze next to him. He probably just took advantage. And, by the way his hands are splayed over her thighs and then lower back, kneading the flesh there, Kenma knows that Kuroo isn't thinking. He's simply doing, as usual.

"Stop molesting our manager." Kenma deadpans, causing Kuroo to startle and almost jump up. The captain's arms shoot up, like he was surrendering.

"Jesus Kenma." Kuroo groans. "Almost gave me a heart attack." Then, the bedhead gives him a deep frown. "I wasn't _molesting_ her. Where am I supposed to put my hands, you tell me."

"Not on her." Kenma deadpans. Kuroo smirks.

"It's not like she minds it."

"That's like a joke about rape, Kuroo." Kenma gives him one of his 'special' expressions, usually reserved for Lev and Kuroo tilts his head to the side.

"When you put it that way." The captain nods. One of his hands drops down to the middle of Haru's back, completely still. The other one, though, undoes the messy bun from the top of their manager's head expertly, causing her to sigh lightly. And, when the messy dark locks of the second bedhead spill around her shoulders, he sinks his palm into them. "This should be PG enough to clear even your level, no?" Kuroo grins.

"Whatever." Kenma shrugs, heading back for the table. On his way, he tosses a look over his shoulder. "And stop coming onto our manager like an idiot, Kuroo. At least ask her out for a proper date." He knows that he's delivered a critical hit to his friend and walks away calmly, a small smirk playing on his lips. He's certain that Kuroo will start thinking with his upper head for the time being, at least.

Kneading – your cat might massage you with its paws to show affection, be careful of those nails, though!

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Kuroo being his idiot self!**

* * *

Omake:

Haru groans, slowly waking up. She immediately notices that she's changed positions in her sleep. From being asleep on her side, now she's on her stomach, the way she usually naps. But, she's absolutely certain that the arm of the couch shouldn't be slowly rising and falling. Nor that there should be something messing up the roots of her hair softly. She raises her head and looks up.

"Morning~" Of course it's _that_ grinning face that greets her. "Had a good nap?" Kuroo is acting as her pillow and has his arm in her hair, the other one holding onto her waist so that she doesn't turn and fall off the couch.

"Yeah." She smiles up, enjoying the way the scheming captain's cheeks gain a red hue. "I dreamt about Yaku-san groping me, though." She frowns. "He was yelling 'shut up' the whole time, too." Haru pushes herself up from Kuroo's lap, a frown still on her face.

"Why does it have to be Yaku?" The captain groans, throwing his hands up. But, at that exact moment, a shout from the dining room table rings out in a familiar voice.

"Shut up!" Kuroo and Haru share a look before they both burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Oh gosh, I just adore Yaku, what can I say?**


	6. Gifting

**Thank you very much everyone for all the favorites and follows! Also, thank you Chic White for being an awesome reviewer!**

* * *

 **This is my favorite chapter so far, I have to say. I'm looking forward to your input. Enjoy :D**

* * *

12 ways: Gifting odd gifts and prey

The first time Kuroo offers Haru something odd completely freaks her out. She goes to Kenma, holding the half of an eraser like it's some form of a disgusting sludge and plops it onto his desk. Kenma is, of course, just as confused. But, he reassures her that Kuroo is perfectly sane, but has a bit of a whacky side, and to simply let him do as he wished if he wasn't bugging her too much. Though, he promises to intervene in case his friend goes from whacky to downright creepy. These aren't the exact words in which Kenma expresses himself, but this is how Haru remembers the gist of their conversation.

So, she decides to give Kuroo's sanity the benefit of a doubt. The next time he offers her a random knickknack he barges into her class, which gains him enough attention seeing as he is a third year and she is a second year. Without a word, he drops a shiny marble onto her desk, pushing it with one long finger so that it rolls towards her. Haru catches it, on reflex only, and by the time she's looking up, he's waving goodbye with that annoying smirk on his face and leaving her classroom.

The following gift is a spur of the moment thing. During lunch time, after Haru had finally broken down under the Boys' Volleyball Team's begging and joined as a manager, they all sit together in an odd circle of weird people across all three years of high school. That's when Haru realizes that she is still hungry, despite having gobbled down her lunch quickly. She'd missed breakfast in order to be on time. Kuroo, without missing a beat, breaks off his an pan in half and pushes it into her open mouth while she's speaking. Miffed, but still hungry, Haru accepts the gift in silence, despite the fact that Kenma facepalms rather obviously from his space in between Inuoka and Kai.

Kuroo, unfortunately, makes this whacky behavior a habit, much to the amusement of Chiharu's friends. At this point they're betting on which day of the week he will randomly pop in to give an odd gift to his, apparently, favorite second year girl. And, Chiharu is pretty certain that she saw a paper pool with what random knickknack he will give her next time. Kuroo, of course, exceeds expectations. This time he catches her before lunch time, while she's returning from the bathroom, and offers her a shiny azure earring with a happy grin. _One_ earring. She doesn't even _have_ pierced ears. It's obviously not expensive or useful to her, but Haru ends up taking it home.

By the middle of the school year, Haru has a drawer for Kuroo. And, not in the traditional sense. She has a whole space cleared for his odd gifts, which she just can't seem to get rid of. Of course, there are some that she uses or eats, like the erasers, pens or random snacks he gifts her with. But, it's those which are more out-of-the-box which she keeps in a drawer at home. Her mother endlessly teases her about owning a high school boy sized cat with whacky antics and Haru silently agrees. There's the odd earring in that drawer. Also, a few marbles and beads from God knows where. There is a plush toy of a cat which oddly resembles an annoyed Lev to her that Kuroo gave her during one of the carnivals they visited as a team. A few flowers which had been placed into her shoes in her locker have found their way into the drawer, all carefully pressed to be preserved. And, how could she forget, there is also a set of flamboyant hair ties which he offered her cheekily one day after practice. But, these are only a few items. If Chiharu were to list them all, there would be well over a hundred stupid and useless things Kuroo has pushed into her hands at odd times. But, she loves them more than any birthday gift she's ever received. And, that emotion bugs the hell out of her.

"Is that from Kuroo-senpai, too?" Akari asks one day when Chiharu arrives to school. She is the current seatmate of the Nekoma manager and her best friend. Also, she is the biggest Kuroo supporter.

"What do you think." Chiharu growls out with a dark expression. Yet, she can't help but glance at the odd strap on her phone of a grinning neon green cat. Ridiculous. It even glows in the dark. Kuroo has really surpassed himself with that one.

"Does he have a matching one?" Akari giggles just as the teacher enters the classroom and the lesson starts. Chiharu can't help but wonder the same. So, next time she sees Kuroo, she demands to take a look at his phone. Something about her internet not working and how she needs to Google something. She forgets all about her pretense of needing his phone as soon as she spots the flamboyantly pink cat with a huge bow dangling from Kuroo's black device. Instead, she gives him an embarrassed tongue lashing with warm cheeks and tries to ignore the way he patiently takes it with a wide grin. Damn him. But, she doesn't remove the green cat from her phone for some reason. Instead, she takes even more care not to lose it.

The gift that she's probably most embarrassed about comes somewhere before the Spring High Tournament. She shares her envy of not owning a jersey as a manager with Inuoka and Kuroo apparently overhears. The next day the familiar red and black jersey with the number one underlined is waiting in her gym locker next to her manager jacket. It's washed clean and pressed, smelling of aftershave and sandalwood. Haru doesn't even need to look at the number to know whose it is. She tries to give it back to him with the whole 'you missed your locker' ruse, but he evades her with surprisingly slippery behavior. She gets the gist of it. She's supposed to keep it. So, it finds its way into the drawer, making her whole room smell like sandalwood and aftershave for weeks. Kuroo gets into a land of trouble over ordering a new one with the coach, of course, but he can't seem to keep the smirk off of his face as he apologizes for misplacing it.

"Will you wear it tomorrow?" Kuroo asks as they're leaving the school one day. Haru gives him an incredulous look, because she knows exactly what he's talking about.

"For the Spring Tournament?" She gapes. "Are you insane?"

"Only a little bit." Kuroo offers her a smile, not a smirk, a rare and precious thing to be seen by anyone. And, he waves at her as he gets on the train home.

The next day, when Haru unzips her manager jacket in front of the whole team because of the ridiculous heat inside the gym before the first match, she is faced with endless teasing and catcalls from the team. But, the look on Kuroo's face of surprise, then pure joy, is worth her red cheeks and absolute mortification.

"Alright, let's go score a win!" The captain exclaims joyfully, ending all the teasing remarks their manager is faced with.

The gift that she will remember the most, however, comes somewhere in the middle of their school year. Nekoma enters a local volleyball competition and comes into second place, with a makeshift team where half of them is from Fukurodani and the plays are all messed up. It's after Bokuto pulls her up on the platform with them and squeezes her in between himself and Akaashi that something falls around her neck. She looks up and behind her to see a grinning Kuroo, who has removed his own makeshift medal signifying their second place and placed it around her own neck. When she tries to return it, he leans down, stopping her with two strong arms on her shoulders and whispers into her ear intimately.

"I'll lend it to you." His breath is hot on her neck and ear, leaving her without any air in her lungs. "But only for today~" And she wears it proudly during their celebration, despite Konoha's annoying teasing.

The last gift Kuroo gives her during that year is at the very end. They are graduating and Chiharu can't seem to keep her eyes dry. She's not like Inuoka and Lev, who are bawling openly while Yaku screams at them to stop, misty eyed as well. She just stands to the side and bites her lip, trying to keep her own tears at bay. That's when Kuroo absolutely destroys her and makes her bawl like those two idiots.

"One last whacky gift, alright?" He asks smoothly when he comes to stand next to her. Haru nods, because she doesn't trust her voice not to tremble at this point. "You need to close your eyes, alright?" And she raises one suspicious eyebrow at him but complies. He takes her small hand into his calloused one and places a round object there, making her squeeze it by closing him palm around hers. And then, just as she's beginning to open her eyes, he kisses her.

And Inuoka and Lev's bawling stops in an instant due to utter shock. And Yaku stops yelling for a few seconds before the volleyball team boys are cheering and exclaiming something along the lines of 'finally!', 'go captain!' and 'get married already bedhead duo!'. She's pretty certain that she hears Akari squealing with joy somewhere, as well. But, to Chiharu, it all fades into the background. Her hands rise, slipping from Kuroo's grasp and she's clutching onto his formal uniform for dear life with her fingers, pulling him closer.

His lips are perfect against hers, soft and he tastes like spearmint and smells of sandalwood and aftershave and she is certain that she will faint if he keeps kissing her like that. But, she doesn't. And Kuroo's arms are around her then, pulling her even closer as he exchanges kisses with her, ranging from soft loving ones and playful nips at her bottom lip to full blown French ones where his tongue makes her weak in the knees. It should be illegal to kiss like that, Haru thinks, but she still can't let go. And God, when he finally pulls away she's left breathless and flushed and completely unbothered that he's just made a mess of her in front of the whole school and his own parents. The only thing she can think about is that annoying smirk on the man's face and how she can wipe it off.

So, she does, by pulling him down by his tie for another steamy kiss.

* * *

Gifting – your cat will show you affection by bringing you odd knickknacks and making certain that you're fed through sharing their prey

* * *

 **Am I done?... Not yet! Enjoy a little moreeeee!**

* * *

Omake:

"What are you up to?" Kuroo asks, entering Haru's room. He's come from college to visit her during his break and they ended up at her home, which is empty, for once, which means the whole old volleyball team and the new one is occupying it. He peers over her shoulder, arms coming around her to pull her body flush against his.

"These." Haru looks up at him, offering a small peck on his lips. The third drawer of her nightstand is open, showing a display of random objects and a jersey which doesn't smell like aftershave or sandalwood anymore.

"Oh Gosh." Kuroo laughs, blushing. "I was awkward back then, wasn't I?" He comments, burying his face into her neck to pepper it with absent-minded kisses.

"Beyond awkward and just a little creepy." She agrees with a sigh.

"Got your attention, didn't it?" Kuroo grins like a cat who's eaten the fish and canary and is ready to move onto the bowl of milk that's eagerly waiting for him.

"And the attention of everyone in the second year." Haru agrees with a frown, but a smile still slips through. She reaches out to touch the last gift he'd given her in high school. The second button from his uniform, most commonly given as a sign of confession.

"So, one more gift?" Kuroo asks, tilting his head to the side. Haru turns around in his embrace, letting go of the button. Kuroo fumbles for a second, searching through his pockets, before bringing out a small box. He places it into her hands, fingers cold and trembling. He's beyond anxious, she can tell. Haru opens it, forcing her mind not to go to weird places. Of course, Kuroo surprises her, as always. There is a key inside the jewelry box on a thin silver line.

"Tetsurō, what is this?" Haru asks, now thoroughly confused. Of course, he wasn't proposing. Knowing Kuroo, he would have a more extravagant way of doing so. He was a drama queen through and through.

"Move in with me?" When she doesn't respond immediately, he's talking again. "Not now, of course. But when you graduate. A-and I know it's a small place, but we can move to a different one when you join me. You can choose it, of course. I'm alright with anything as long as there's a bed and a desk to study. O-or if you don't want to, we can-"

Haru's lips finally shut up his nervous babbling and he eagerly welcomes them after getting over his initial surprise. They separate after a moment, Kuroo grinning.

"I can take that as confirmation, yes?" He smirks but ends up grinning goofily in the end. Haru shakes her head slowly, a loving smile on her own face.

"Yes, you absolute awkward nerd." Kuroo kisses her again, quickly, grinning all the while and making it sloppy. Then, he moves a bit away and yells out.

"She said yes!"

"The bedheads are finally getting married!" Someone shouts from downstairs and Haru can't help but facepalm as Kuroo guffaws his weird laugh.

* * *

 **Urgh, get married already bedhead duo!**

* * *

 **On the side note, here's what I listen to while writing about these two:**

 **Mercy – Shawn Mendes (totally the theme song of this fic)  
Don't let me down – The Chainsmokers ft. Daya/LP  
Water Under the Bridge – Adele**

 **Gosh I'm a sap.**

* * *

 **And a small question for everybody: Would you like a multi-chapter fic about Kuroo and Haru?**


	7. Playing

**A quick update for all of my fellow saps! Yes, I'm talking about the wonderful Tora3 who sent me a few PMs and is enjoying the story. I hope your face goes all cute Morgianna while you're reading this chapter :D**

* * *

 **As a side note: I have a poll regarding upcoming works on my profile if anyone wants to see more of Kuroo and Haru when this thing is done (12 chapters), I suggest you vote :)**

* * *

 **If anyone wants to do some beta reading (the last few chapters of this), feel free to ping me :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

12 ways: Playing

Chiharu's eyes rose from her homework to check out the other three occupants of the room. Kenma has given up, easily forty or so minutes ago, and is now mumbling something as his fingers furiously press against the buttons of his PSP furiously. Akari was snoozing in her seat, somehow still upright, but her head kept falling to the side, straight onto Kuroo's shoulder. And Kuroo, well, he was the only reason Haru was trying to focus on her homework. He has his glasses on, a surprising discovery for Chiharu, and his mechanical pen was moving like insane across the page of his _book_. That's when Chiharu had an epiphany. That _idiot_ wasn't studying. _He_ was _doodling_!

"I give up." Chiharu let out a sigh, which made Akari snap up, finally awake, from Kuroo's shoulder.

"Oh, finally." The other girl commented, closing her books from her seated position at the short table as if she hadn't been snoozing.

"It took you longer than I thought." Kenma murmured, still engrossed in his game. Kuroo's pen finally stopped moving.

"Ta-da~" He exclaimed, putting his book up. There were doodles of volleyball players in telltale jersey numbers making fun of each of the historically important people who had a picture on those two pages. Chiharu even spotted a couple of jumping serves and jump floaters sketched on the side. The balls, Mikasa clearly, were hopping across the text paragraphs.

"God." Haru couldn't manage anything other than that, her body slumping forward and her forehead landing on her Japanese homework.

"Oh, come on, Chiharu. It's not like this is due tomorrow." Kuroo protested. "We have the whole weekend to finish these."

"Precisely!" Akari and Chiharu said at the same time, but in vastly different tones. The former's was cheery, like she agreed wholeheartedly with Kuroo, and the latter's told the small group that she'd rather finish and then have fun.

"God!" Haru groaned, really giving up. "Okay, okay. You want to play the lot of you? Shoo then! Go play!" It was like giving leave at the kindergarten. Kuroo and Akari jumped up, high-fiving each other as they ran downstairs, away from Kenma's bedroom and towards his massive TV in the living room. The setter took a bit more time, unsteadily getting up, making odd pauses when he needed to focus more on the game. But, he too, soon enough, vanished down the stairs.

Chiharu groaned, grabbing for her glass of juice, only to find it empty. She reached for Akari's without thinking and drank some. Then, she refocused. She needed to get the work done before joining them downstairs. But, as it usually happened with Chiharu, one problem led to another and she kept working until a soft knock at the door jolted her.

"Hey." Kuroo stood there with a small smile. "It's dark outside. I think you've worked enough." Chiharu knew that tone and expression. It was when he wouldn't let her push through hardheadedly. She dropped her pencil and got up, stumbling on numb legs. Kuroo reached forward and caught her without missing a beat.

"Thanks." Haru pushed away slowly, testing one foot, then the other. She was alright.

"My pleasure." The scheming captain led the way downstairs and towards the large, comfortable three-seater in front of the TV. Kenma and Akari were sitting on the sofa chairs positioned on the opposite sides of the couch, PSP in both of their hands. They seemed to be dueling it out.

"Karts?" Kuroo asked, tossing a controller at Haru. She caught it and nodded. He loaded up the game and they chose their characters. "Seriously, what's with you and Luigi?"

"I like him." Haru defended as she picked a vehicle randomly and peered at Kuroo's side of the screen. "Peach, typical." She scoffed.

"Oi, oi, don't diss." He defended. "I won't go easy on you if you diss Peach."

"I'm dissing you, idiot." The girl grumbled back. The game was on. The first circle was alright, but Kuroo kept tossing banana peels at her which she struggled to avoid. He guffawed as one of his bloopers hit home, making Haru crouch down to 'see better' under the ink spray. But, she wasn't done. Amidst all of their shouting and Kuroo's elbow digging into her side to distract her she picked up a weapon which would end it all. Kenma made a sound from his sofa chair that told her he'd caught the quick maneuvering for the best thing ever.

"Loser, loser!" Kuroo was still laughing, pulling ahead quite a bit. Now, Haru smirked.

"Bite me, stupid cat!" And she released the spiky blue shell. Kuroo's laughter stopped and turned into worried shouting as Luigi took over the struggling Peach and raced across the finish line easily. Chiharu didn't bother to cover her joy. She jumped up, arms in the air and cackled in her unique way, causing Kuroo's demand for a rematch to double.

Of course, the evening ended with Kenma whipping all of their butts with his Mario Kart skills all the while maintaining his usual stoic face. The homework… Well, it was partially finished and mostly left for the next day, in their own respective homes.

"Oi, Chiharu!" Kuroo called out during lunch break on Monday. She turned, seeing him jog up to her. "Can you grab the coach's notes from his desk before practice? Nekomata-sensei said he was going straight to practice."

"Sure." Haru nodded, ignoring the staring and whispering second years who were pointing at the third year talking to her. For some reason, which utterly escaped her, they thought that Kuroo was beyond hot. Maybe it was because they didn't know how much of a nerd he truly was.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" He wasn't going away. Of course, he wasn't. Haru took out her phone to write herself a note about the request, but it vanished from her fingers in a swift move. She turned to see Kuroo dangling her device from his long fingers. "It's not nice to text while you're talking to someone, Chi-ha-ru~" He sang out her name in that annoying way that heated her cheeks.

"I wasn't texting, you idiot. Give that back." She reached over, but Kuroo raised his arm, phone obviously out of her reach.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Kuroo tutted, moving his pointer finger back and forth. "Is that how you talk to your senpai?"

"That's how I talk to an idiot who won't give me my phone back." The girl deadpanned.

"Ouch." Kuroo put his free hand over his heart. "Well, for that alone…" He smirked and Haru felt dread pool into her stomach. "You'll have to catch me!" And he was gone.

"O-oi!" The girl gave chase. Kuroo was unbelievably fast. All that volleyball practice gave him incredible stamina when it came to running, and he had much longer legs. Haru was breathing hard by the time she climbed the stairs onto the third years' floor after him, but didn't stop for longer than a few seconds. Kuroo gave her a smirk from the corner, before dashing in between students. Chiharu grit her teeth and ran after him. Someone yelled for them to stop running in the hallway. But, this was her phone. She needed it back. Some of the pictures she'd taken on her phone were of the annoying idiot currently carrying it and she _knew_ that he would get stupid ideas if he saw them. She just liked taking pictures of the boys playing!

"Get married you two!" That was definitely someone from the volleyball team. Kuroo's cackling rang out from somewhere in front of her and she ducked into one of the classrooms. Slowly, Chiharu crouched, moving quietly along the wall and below the window edge, unseen, towards the front doors of the classroom.

"Chiharu?" Good, he was looking for her. With a smirk, she dashed out of the front door, startling the Nekoma captain by appearing right behind him. With a war cry, the girl launched herself at his back, grabbing for her phone. Unfortunately for her, Kuroo passed it to a boy in front of him.

"Idiot!" Haru squealed, letting go and dashing forward. However, Kuroo's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back. Her body hit his as he trapped her in an awkward hug. _God_ , he was well-built and _warm_. She forced herself to focus on the current problem. "Let go!" Haru was struggling.

"No way!" Kuroo sounded a bit winded, too, but nowhere near as much as she was. Finally, after a few moments of struggling, the girl stilled completely in his arms. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He panted against her ear, making her cheeks flush even more.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?!" Yaku was standing in front of the duo, Chiharu's phone in hand and murderous expression across his face. The two struggling teens stilled completely.

"Hugging." Kuroo supplied shakily.

"Y-yeah, hugging." Chiharu agreed. "I was cold, I needed a hug. Kuroo, you're sooo warm!" She laughed uneasily. Yaku's wrath wasn't something to mess around with, after all.

"All friends here!" Kuroo eagerly nodded along.

"You." Yaku pointed at Kuroo. "Let her go." The arms which were like a steel cage a second ago released her. "You." The libero pointed at Chiharu. "Back to your own floor." He tossed her phone at her, which she fumbled to catch, but managed to clench in both hands in the end. "Now." His tone was positively icy.

"That was for the spiky shell." Kuroo whispered in Chiharu's ear before she had the chance to escape.

* * *

Playing – cats are naturally playful creatures and will have a game or two with their loved ones

* * *

 **And, of course, here comes the…**

Omake:

Chiharu walked into the gym, dressed in her manager T-shirt and jacket. Nekomata was already there with the boys, practicing.

"Oh, Chiharu, did you bring my notes?" He asked when she entered, making her freeze and grumble out an apology. She'd forgotten because _someone_ didn't let her make a note of it.

* * *

 **Gosh, I love these two… I wonder what would their ship name be? Hmmm…  
Anyways, looking forward to your input as always! I still love Yaku… More and more in fact… If you do, too, check out Artists Eyes from Teapots and Teacups on AO3 – wonderful piece!**


	8. Sleeping

**For everyone who needs just a bit more from these two today, here it comes…**

* * *

 **Many thanks to eunoiapaint from AO3 for the support – here's a quick update for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

12 ways: Sleeping

Chiharu was shocked when Yaku cornered her in the second-year corridor, eyes wide and voice lower than usual. He waved her over, looking around, as if he were conducting some kind of a one-man conspiracy. Then, in a hushed tone, he explained the situation to her. There is an emergency meeting going on. A secret, Mens' Volleyball Team emergency meeting. Why secret? Well, their Captain is being excluded.

The gathering looks like some kind of a war meeting. Everyone is sitting in a round circle on the roof, faces grave and lunches in front of them. Except Kenma. Kenma looks as pokerfaced as usual.

"So…" Yaku begins. "We have gathered here today to discuss the problematic topic of-"

"Kuroo is failing classes again." Kenma butts in, making Yaku's frown deepen. Everyone starts talking at the same time, some of them freaking out. Chiharu raises a hand to her mouth, forefinger on her lip, thinking. True enough, Kuroo doesn't look like the studious type. But, he always seems to slide by with some kind of trick or another. For him to be failing…

"So…" Yaku tries again, ignoring the chatter which immediately quiets. "The problem here is-"

"If Kuroo needs to take supplementary lessons he can't play matches." Kenma deadpans once again, making Haru chuckle. Is he irking Yaku on purpose, she thinks. Another outrage runs through the group.

"So!" Yaku quiets it again. "We need to do something!" The third-year quickly says, glaring at Kenma, daring him to interrupt. Kenma seems either oblivious or impervious to the death stare of his demon senpai.

"So, that's the gist of it." Kai agrees, nodding. "Operation 'motivate Kuroo to begin studying in order to play matches' is a go!" He claps his hands.

"Too long!" Someone complains. "That title is too long!" But the chatter which is already raging through their council of volley elders is too loud and messy for anyone to properly rename the 'operation'. Chiharu tilts her head to the side. Is there anything Kuroo would want, she wonders. Probably. If there is a person who would know about it it would have to be… Her gaze falls onto their stone-faced setter, who has pulled out his PSP, judging their discussion not important enough.

"We could bribe him with mackerel!" Shibayama pipes up. "A carrot thing! The donkey carrot thing!"

"More like a fish cat thing." Someone grumbles, causing a round of chuckles to ring out.

"Or a free treatment at the beauty parlor!" Lev's hand goes up, like he's answering a question in class. "For his hair, his hair." He adds.

"A massage?" Yamamoto sounds unsure of himself.

"No." Kai stops their discussion, the chatter dying out. "No. It has to be something… Something really motivating!" The chatter goes wild again, making Haru sigh.

"Sakurano-san could go on a date with him." Fukunaga speaks up, making Haru whip around to stare at him. When she's done glaring, she realizes that everyone is expectantly staring at her. Even Kenma. There is a telltale game over sound which rings out from his PSP making Haru sigh.

"Absolutely not." Chiharu grumbles.

"Well, I still think that Chiharu-chan should be the one to talk to him." Yaku speaks up. Chiharu feels her cheeks go even hotter.

"W-wait! Why?!" She gasps.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yaku raises an eyebrow at her.

"Because you're married!" Almost everyone chimes in. Haru facepalms.

"We're not!"

"Like mom and dad." Kenma deadpans, making everyone burst into laughter.

"We're not!"

"Alright, alright." Kai claps his hands together, calling for order. "Let's take a vote!" The boys calm down for a moment. "All in favor of Chiharu bribing Kuroo…"

And this is how Chiharu finds herself looking for Kuroo at the end of classes. Those damned traitors had just voted and wished her luck, unanimously. It was annoying, to say the least. But, Chiharu would do it. For the good of the team! So, she opens the door of the third-year classroom which Kuroo's in and walks up to his desk like she owns it.

"Haru-chan?" Kuroo asks, startled to see her there. Chiharu plays it cool, despite the telltale heat on her face. She leans against the desk in front of Kuroo's.

"Kuroo…" She trails off. "You're failing classes."

"Ack!" The reaction is immediate, Kuroo's body slumping down in his seat.

"Hey, hey, Kuroo's being scolded." Someone from the class whispers rather loudly.

"By his girlfriend!"

"No, it's their team manager."

"An underclassman is scolding Kuroo! This is gold!" Chiharu feels her cheeks going completely red.

"S-so the point is…" She coughs awkwardly, focusing. "You need to stop sleeping in class, Kuroo!" She slams her hand against his desk. Kuroo lazily looks up eyes trailing from her fingers, up her arm and finally onto her face, making her head feel like it's going to explode.

"And if I do as you say…" Kuroo smirks. "What do I get?" Of course, he wants something. Of course, it has to be a fish cat situation. Damn him.

"What do you want?" Chiharu already knows that she'll regret that question.

"A date~"

"Like hell!" Kuroo laughs at her outrage.

"It's a joke. A joke." The Nekoma captain focuses on her, analyzing her. He lets out a sigh, standing up, towering over Haru. "Alright. No more sleeping in class." He agrees and Haru knows that this is going to end badly with that single sentence. "I guess I'll have to find a new way to catch up on my sleep~" Kuroo muses as he leaves the classroom heading towards the gym, Haru in tow.

And, boy, does he find a new way to catch up on his sleep. Unfortunately, it involves Haru, as expected. It's the next day when Kuroo saunters into Haru's classroom like he owns it and plops down in the seat in front of her, the wrong way around in the chair, knowing that it would annoy her. From there, he offers her a smirk, takes her left hand and proceeds to snuggle up to it as he settles for his lunchtime nap. It's annoying, she can't focus on her lunch or her book and he keeps lightly snoring in a position that she can't help but cringe when she looks at. It seems too uncomfortable for sleeping! Yet, Kuroo looks peaceful and content. She wakes him up just as the bell rings and he walks away with that familiar annoying smirk and a wave.

After the time when he steals her lap during one of their home gatherings for a nap, pulls her closer to lean on her shoulder on the train trip and ends up snoozing pressed back to back with her during practice while he's subbed out Haru catches onto his game. Kuroo is being his annoying self, though, and she refuses to give in.

Yaku informs her a week of stiff joints and flushed cheeks later that Kuroo's grades are back up and that he's actually awake in all of his classes, participating. He thanks her for her courageous sacrifice with a knowing smile that makes her want to slam a book over the short libero's head and yell at him that she hopes he loses a few centimeters with each smack. But, she doesn't. Because, while Chiharu might be annoyed with Kuroo and his idiotic behavior, she can't help but enjoy it slightly.

Kuroo makes her feel comfortable. Snuggling his head on her lap, leaning against her shoulder or back, he is completely content and relaxed, snoozing. And, to Chiharu, who knows that Kuroo isn't 'all that' this is the greatest compliment that she can receive. The Nekoma captain, a prideful man with a wicked mind in every sense feels comfortable enough around _her_ an insignificant second-year and seeks her out as his Zen garden for afternoon naps.

So, overwhelmed with the scent of aftershave and sandalwood clinging to her clothes from Kuroo's constant body contact, Haru allows herself a small grin and the opportunity to mess with his hair while he's snoozing. It's soft, just like she remembers, and it keeps returning to its original position of a constant bedhead. Haru can't help but giggle as she allows Kuroo to use her as a pillow once more, on the bus, heading to one of their matches. If that's the price she has to pay for him to play in games, it's alright. At least he's quiet.

* * *

Sleeping – your cat will seek you out for naps, feeling comfortable, as another sign of their affection

* * *

 **And my favorite Omake to this day is:**

* * *

Omake:

"What the heck is that!?" Yamamoto explodes, pointing his finger at Kuroo's head and guffawing. The entire team turns to look and starts practically rolling on the floor with giggles. Kuroo raises one hand, raking his fingers through his hair. They get caught in something.

"Here." Kenma offers his PSP, screen turned off, so that it could serve as a makeshift mirror.

"Seriously?" Kuroo is a bit amazed at the image he sees, to be honest. There are about two dozen tiny braids in his hair, secured with the smallest, and also the most flamboyant, hair ties he's ever seen. Each of them has a little plastic addition to it. He's pretty sure he spots a strawberry, a cherry and a pear. Also, a watermelon piece.

"Pwahahahaha!" At this point, almost the whole volleyball team is in shambles, screaming with laughter.

"It's still sticking up! Look! Look!" Lev yells out, pointing. True enough, Kuroo's bed hair is still bed hair, despite the tiny braids. They just seem to accessorize it additionally, complementing.

"Oh well." Kuroo shrugs. "Let's play!" The mock 3 on 3 games go horribly during that practice, whenever Kuroo is subbed in, as neither the opposite team nor his own can hold a straight face.

"Maybe we should do this for official matches?" Kenma asks.

"Secret attack: Flashy bed head!" Yaku joins in, and there is another round of rolling on the floor with laughter, their captain included.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that ya'll enjoyed :D I took a bit of a different route with this one, aiming for the funny stuff… I feel like I failed :') The Omake saves the day in my opinion hahahhaha**


	9. Loving eyes

**So, an interesting chapter with a bit of a spin for you lot because I love the number nine too much to be normal about it.**

* * *

 **My thanks to everyone who's enjoying the story. Especially: Tora3 and MinervaDesu108 for the reviews, though the latter confused me a bit! And eunoiapaint from AO3 for the wonderful comments on every chapter! Also, thanks to WimpyFox and the guests for the kudos (AO3)**

* * *

12 ways: Loving eyes

Sakurano Chiharu is fucking beautiful.

Tetsurō isn't going to lie. She isn't beautiful in the traditional sense. She isn't the ideal of Japanese beauty. She isn't petite. She isn't thin. She doesn't have soft, straight and glossy hair. Her eyes aren't that big. Her mouth isn't small at all. Her legs aren't thin. Her butt isn't small and firm. Her breasts aren't average either. Her skin isn't porcelain white. Her laughter isn't quiet. Her eating style isn't tidy and timid. Her personality isn't of a perfect housewife.

But, damn, Sakurano Chiharu is fucking beautiful.

And Tetsurō knows that he's been staring at her from afar for a while now. Probably like a total creep. But, he just can't help it. She's beautiful and captivating and amusing and annoying and he can't _stop._ He loves her messy dark hair, those untamable curls all over the place. A total bedhead. He likes the round, expressive eyes that are always overflowing with emotions. Windows to the soul is right. He loves her tan skin, like light coffee in the winter and even darker in the summer. He likes the full mouth which is always stretched into a smile, frown or some other expression. He loves the way she's an open book.

He hates that she isn't so around him.

So, Tetsurō forgets about his own dignity and lets his filter go down the stream. Soon enough, despite the telltale butterflies in his stomach, heck, it's more like a zoo in there, he's teasing her, goading her into arguments and bugging her endlessly. She gives as good as she gets and Tetsurō thinks that he might've just fallen in love. But, Sakurano Chiharu isn't all about her attractively thick thighs, illegally beautiful butt and a fiery, argument-ready, personality. She's also about those little, caring moments, that nobody notices. But, Tetsurō does.

Because Sakurano Chiharu is fucking beautiful and he can't look away.

He sees her pull Kenma's sleeve slightly so that he wouldn't bump into people as he's walk-playing. He notices her put an eraser on her friend's, Akari's, desk when she whines about losing her own. He spots her placing an extra towel next to Yaku's water bottle, because he likes an icy one and a dry one. He notes that she also takes care to move Kenma's bag behind the coaches' bench when he discards in at the gym entrance, so that a stray ball or diving body won't smash his PSP. He sees her washing and drying their jerseys, before carefully folding them, every morning, even if she doesn't have to unless they have a game. Something about them being in the same locker as their gym clothes. Speaking of, she also places foot powder in their gym shoes. Every morning.

God, Sakurano Chiharu is fucking beautiful.

She's simply a beautiful human being. And Tetsurō, the idiot that he is, doesn't realize that his fascination with the second-year manager might be something more until Kenma pulls him to the side one day before practice.

"You're making her uncomfortable." Tetsurō hates that she'd go to Kenma with her problems, but he also understands. Chiharu is the foil to Kenma's shyness with her extrovert personality.

"Alright, alright. I'll try not to bug her too much." Maybe he's overdone it with his teasing and impromptu lunch dates.

"It's not that." Kenma finally looks up at him, those amber eyes fixing him in place. "You're staring." And the setter walks away, leaving a horribly blushing Tetsurō, who's just realized that fact himself. He's… staring… And he's bugging her. And he enjoys her company. And he's thinking about her constantly. And he's an idiot. The raging zoo in his stomach at the very thought of facing her again tells him everything he needs to know. He's beyond attracted to her and he hopes that it's just that, a fleeting attraction. But, even Tetsurō knows that he's lying to himself.

Because Sakurano Chiharu is fucking beautiful, and not just on the outside.

But, Tetsurō understands that, despite dealing with a clowder of unruly volleyball playing boys on a daily basis, Chiharu is a girl. And, if he was making her uncomfortable with his staring, there was only one thing to do.

So, Tetsurō forced his eyes to wonder everywhere other than towards Chiharu. He looks at her only when it was necessary, and even then, he allows his gaze to wonder to the side. It is almost physically painful. When she'd talked to him just a day or so ago, something or another thing about Shibayama being in more games and Yaku being more careful because of the Spring High coming soon, it had been actual torture. He'd been staring at her long enough to know exactly what kind of a face she was making with each sound to leave her mouth and every shuffle of her clothing or jingle of her phone strap. He knew every gesture and wanted to see it, but he couldn't. Kenma's words kept ringing in his head. He was making her uncomfortable. He was staring. So, he forced his eyes to look outside the window at the soccer club practice during lunch break, something about a match coming up, and faked a laugh when she asked him what he was so focused on. 'Scouting for new training techniques' he'd fibbed. Seriously, Tetsurō, you are stupid. And how could he not be around her? His brain short-circuited more than he cared to admit.

Because Sakurano Chiharu is fucking beautiful.

And, after a week or so, it doesn't matter that he can't stare anymore. It's because every time he closes his eyes, he sees her. The messy curly hair, the dark eyes full of emotions, the tanned skin smelling of coffee and coconuts, the beautiful thighs and a butt he shouldn't even be looking at and that annoyingly infectious laugh he loves hearing. His own personal torture doesn't stop at just closing his eyes.

She infects his dreams not at all innocently.

Tetsurō isn't as experienced or well-read on the topic of the birds and the bees, unlike everyone thinks. Sure enough, he's a teenage boy who's had a girlfriend or two. And, he's surely been introduced to more than a few adult videos online. However, he's never really gone too far into physical intimacy with his relationships, contrary to the popular opinion. There was always a little voice in his head, telling him that 'no, not now' in a strangely Kenma-like tone. There were thoughts about it, various thoughts, but never actions.

So, when Chiharu invades his dreams in her birthday suit Tetsurō almost caves in and goes back to staring at her. But, Kenma's voice, whether the actual one or his own version of a monotone conscience, reminds him that she was uncomfortable with his staring before. So, he goes back to torturing himself. Tetsurō figures somewhere along the way of his painful journey that he must be a horrible masochist or something. After all, his own mind gives him a perfectly replicated Sakurano Chiharu in his own jersey and underwear only, smelling of coffee, coconuts and tangerines to wake him up almost every morning by caressing his chest as she sits on his lap.

Damn him. Damn her. And damn Kenma for saying something about the staring.

So, when Kenma speaks up during lunch hour with only the two of them in his classroom, Tetsurō feels like he's been released from metaphorical chains.

"You're making her uncomfortable." The setter says in his usual monotone voice, eyes not leaving the game. It's a new one, judging by the number of 'game over' tones that come from the PSP.

"Seriously?" Tetsurō sighs, head dropping onto the table with a thud. It's probably going to leave a mark, too, right in the middle of his forehead. Maybe it will spell out 'sexually frustrated idiot', too. "How so?" His voice is muffled by the surface of the desk.

"She says you won't look at her." Kenma replies. "She thinks she's done something wrong and that you're mad." The game rings out and the setter shuts down his PSP and grabs his lunch.

"Perfect." Tetsurō grumbles. "Just fucking perfect." For once, Kenma doesn't comment on his growing habit of using the word 'fuck' in his vocabulary. Instead, the setter swallows, drinks some water and spills some wisdom which Tetsurō has no idea where the anti-social kid picked up.

"Would it kill you to talk to her properly, Kuroo?" Kenma's voice has taken on a dangerous note and Tetsurō looks up. There's a frown on his friend's face. "Don't stare at her from afar, but look at her when you're speaking. And don't glance at her breasts or look at her behind when she turns to leave." Tetsurō feels a smirk growing on his face as his friend's cheeks heat up. Gosh, Kenma's grown. "And if you do have to stare at her, at least tell her an excuse or something. Don't just be a creep."

"Alright, love guru." Tetsurō teases.

But, the next time he meets Chiharu, he does his best. He looks her in the eyes while talking to her, doesn't allow his gaze to wonder down or out the window and forces his brain to fight through the short-circuiting. And, she looks happy. She looks like she's comfortable again. But, Tetsurō can't help himself with Chiharu. Because he's an idiot, perhaps. Or, maybe just because it's her.

Sakurano Chiharu who is fucking beautiful.

"Do you know about cat kisses?" He asks her one day as they're walking towards the train station, sans Kenma. He wanted to go buy a new controller because Lev and Yaku somehow broke the old one. Chiharu looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Cat kisses?" She asks. Tetsurō nods. She told him once that she really wanted a cat but her mother never allowed it because of all the cat hair that would be inside the house. Still, he thinks that she might find the information interesting, despite him having ulterior motives, as always.

"Yeah." He grins. "When a cat looks at you, they just stare, unblinking, you know?" Chiharu nods. "And when they do that slow blink it's called a cat kiss."

"Awww." Chiharu coos and Tetsurō makes sure to file the sound away in his brain. "That's adorable!"

"Isn't it?" He laughs.

So, the next time he catches himself staring across the room at her, Tetsurō forces all the animals from the zoo inside his stomach to take a chill pill. They're at Kenma's, the whole team, playing games after a study session. Chiharu is behind the counter and she's just finished pouring more juice for an eager Inuoka. He's on the other side of the room, on a sofa chair, lounging and nursing his defeated pride after Kenma kept wrecking them all. Chiharu fills her own glass and takes a sip and despite the yelling boys in between them Tetsurō can't tear his eyes away from the sight.

Because Sakurano Chiharu is fucking beautiful.

She looks up, catching his gaze and Tetsurō swears that his heart stops for a moment. His breath catches in his throat at the way her lips open slightly in shock. But, he holds her gaze, unblinking, inviting her to take up the staring contest challenge. Of course, she does. She's Chiharu. She always rises to his jibe. Then, with a sly smile, Tetsurō slowly closes his eyes and gives her a long blink across the room. When he opens them, she's flustered, cheeks red, eyes wide and her glass almost falls to the floor, causing her to scramble to catch it. By the time she collects herself, Tetsurō's forced his eyes back on the TV screen. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her arm rise to cover her blushing cheeks and nose with the back of her hand. And Tetsurō knows that this is just fine.

Because Sakurano Chiharu is fucking beautiful and she knows that he thinks so, too.

* * *

Loving eyes – your cat might stare at you or give you a 'cat kiss' (slow blink) to show their affection

* * *

 **That's all for now!**

* * *

Omake:

Kenma enters the locker room, not expecting that kind of welcome. Yamamoto is waiting for him like a cat preparing to pounce.

"Oi, Kenma, finally!" Says their ace and the setter can already see the trouble with a capital T. "Listen…" The other boy's arms are around his shoulders suddenly and he's pulling Kenma further inside with a conspiratorial look on his face. "I heard from Kuroo that you're good at giving _that_ kind of advice… So, you know… Help a brother out!" Yamamoto looks beyond eager and Kenma can see Yaku leaning in to listen and Inuoka and Lev are suspiciously quiet.

"What kind of advice?" Kenma decides that it's best to play dumb. Yamamoto, however, doesn't seem like he'll be easily deterred.

"You know, _that_ kind." He shakes his head. "About girls, man, girls. You get them." His arms still aren't letting the setter physically escape the embarrassing conversation. "So… Tell us the secret." There is a silence where Kenma is well aware of the whole changing room's attention focusing on him intently. A knock from the door saves him, thankfully.

"Are you guys done?" Chiharu calls for the team. "Nekomata-sensei sent me to get you."

"One second, Chiharu-chan." Yaku calls out. And the boys all go back to changing quickly, even Yamamoto. Kenma is surprisingly speedy and ducks out first.

"Oi, the love guru ran away!" Yamamoto's yell sounds beyond desperate behind him.

* * *

 **Love guru hehehe Somehow, I love writing about Kenma… Idk why…**

* * *

 **I was listening to John Legend's All of me while writing this~**

* * *

 **On the more important side, is anyone interested in beta-reading my Kuroo/OC multi-chapter story?**


	10. Curved tail and elevator butt

**So, only two chapters left… I'm kinda sad to see this story finish… Well, on the bright side, a multi-chapter will be out soon! Stay tuned!**

* * *

 **My thanks to everyone who read, followed and favorited. Especially to Chic White who reviews every single chapter – you** _ **are**_ **an amazing reviewer my dear!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

12 ways: Curved tail and elevator butt

Haru finds out that Kuroo Tetsurō is a butt guy in a very inconvenient way. With a smack to her own behind. The first time he does it, playfully, is to tell her to hurry up, and she brushes it off as one of his provocation techniques. But, Kuroo isn't the sensible kind of a man-child and he does it again. And again. So, naturally, Haru seeks an explanation from the only person she can think of that speaks fluent Kuroo.

"He's an idiot." Kenma deadpans, as usual. His eyes aren't leaving his phone as he types furiously.

"But why?" Haru asks, desperate at this point. She just wants to understand the whacky behavior in order to react in a suitable way. Should she whack his hand? Tell him off? Grin? Allow him to do whatever and ignore it? How does she make it stop? And, most importantly, does she want it to stop? Before the girl can think about the last part of her non-verbal list of questions Kenma speaks up again.

"There are guys who prefer a girl's behind and there are those who prefer the front." His cheeks are a little red as he explains, eyes finally meeting Haru's across the table. "My point is, Kuro is the former."

"L-like a-ana-" She can't even push the sentence to cross her lips, but Kenma thankfully saves her from the mortification.

"No." He waves her off, ignoring the blush which has spread across her whole face at this point. "As in, guys like a certain part of a girl. Kuroo likes behinds and legs." Kenma pointedly looks at her, as if telling her that hers are attractive.

"I s-see." Haru nods, trying to save what's left of her dignity. "So, what do I do about it? He pinched my butt on the train yesterday, you know? It was horrible!"

"Everyone noticed." Kenma smiles a bit. "You squeaked and jumped ten feet in the air."

"It wasn't ten feet." The girl pouts. Kenma decides not to destroy whatever's left of her dignity. So, he simply shrugs and returns to his phone, face lighting up. There is a group for a dungeon that evening he's definitely going to join. When he looks up again, Haru is gone from his classroom. He smiles, knowing that she's well-equipped to deal with Kuroo. If there is someone who can stand on even footing with his insanity it's her.

Haru doesn't react to the next few times Kuroo provokes her openly by a smack to her behind or a pinch to one of her butt cheeks when she's not paying attention. Instead, she simply gives him a displeased look and lets it go. Her plans are on a much larger scale. Much, much larger scale. So, she bides her time and reminds herself to be patient.

It's one weekend during practice that she finally gets her revenge. With a sly smirk, the Nekoma manager enters the gym, realizing that it's just her and the boys that morning. The coaches are apparently a bit late. So, she shuffles about, preparing their water bottles and towels, making certain that everyone is safe and not prone to injuries with poorly tied sneakers. And, soon enough, an opportunity presents itself.

Kuroo is helping Yaku stretch, pushing on the libero's back, and not paying any attention to Haru at all when she inconspicuously passes by them with a few towels. But, what nobody in the gym notices is the way her hand casually slips away from the towels for a mere second to Kuroo's behind which is right next to her hip, giving it a hard pinch before walking away with a straight face. The scheming captain yelps, jumping up and almost falling over Yaku, who starts yelling at him to focus. Of course, they get the attention of the whole gym on them. Kuroo waves it off as a cramp. But, he's rubbing his behind as he smirks knowingly at Haru who returns the grin. It's _so_ on.

Over the course of the next few days it's a full-blown butt pinching and slapping war between the two of them. The goal is, apparently, to play it cool even after you've been smacked and Haru is winning. Seriously, Kuroo is horrible at keeping a straight face, which keeps going red whenever she makes a blatant pass at his behind. Kenma, who is the one spending the most time with the two outside of practice, is almost completely fed up with their behavior. But, they seem so happy and childish in their battle that he keeps his mouth shut and his eyes on his PSP as much as he can.

"Do you think he's leaving his back open on purpose?" Haru asks Kenma one day, looking at Kuroo talking to Akari and Yamamoto in the corridor from her seat. Kenma glances up as well, only for a second. Sure enough, Kuroo is turned with his back to Haru, as if inviting her to go for it.

"Maybe he enjoys it." The setter shrugs.

"God, he's dragged me down to his level." Haru groans, burrowing her face in her hands. But, that doesn't stop their little game. In fact, the person who finally puts a stop to their war and forces them to agree to some form of a peace treaty is Naoi. He tells them one day at practice to either go out already or stop their ridiculous childish behavior and focus on the upcoming games, much to their mortification and the glee of their head coach.

"I'm not going out with you." Haru says as the two are cleaning the gym, their punishment for the apparently ridiculous behavior.

"I didn't ask you to." Kuroo smirks back. "It would be pretty lame for Naoi to have to ask you for me."

"It would." She agrees and keeps cleaning.

* * *

Curved tail and elevator butt – your cat will curve their tail and push their behind up for you to pet in order to show you affection

* * *

 **Kuroo you're so lame. I love him, don't you?  
I feel like most of the fics focus on him being really experienced and good at flirting. I just don't see that utter biology and volley nerd like that. I mean, he's a high school boy. There's bound to be some awkward flirting hahahaha**

* * *

Omake:

"Naoi said that?" Kai chuckles in the locker room as their captain and manager are cleaning the gym. Yaku nods, cackling along.

"Lame." He comments.

"What is?" Lev asks in an oblivious fashion.

"Kuroo and Chiharu got scolded for pinching each other's butts during practice." Kenma supplies helpfully.

"Why were they pinching each other's butts?" Lev asks again with wide eyes. The third years plus Kenma shake their heads at him and head out of the changing room.

"Because our captain doesn't know how to flirt like a normal person." Fukunaga helpfully supplies, leaving an utterly confused half-Russian in his wake.

* * *

 **Fukunaga, my man, you're savage as heck when you're not silent hahahahaha**

 **Review reply for** **Chic White** **: I kinda felt like answering here instead of PMs this time hahahaha  
Thank you very much for all of your reviews, seriously. They make me light up like a Christmas tree!  
**

 **Ch 6: He's an idiot, isn't he? What girl wants a random single earring? Or like, half of an eraser. Seriously Kuroo, get a grip, you're ridiculous. But, it felt so IC while I was writing it that I couldn't help myself. I'm glad that I made you grin, then freak out about them kissing in the end. I felt like writing a bit of smut after all of that suspense hahahaha Hopefully those two idiots _will_ actually get married hahahahaha**

 **Ch 7: If Yaku let them do whatever they wished it would be a disaster xD**

 **Ch 8: I wonder if he is failing on purpose... Or if it's just two birds one stone?**

 **Ch 9: Glad that you liked this one! Seriously, I wanted to try something different, and when I was done... I was like, damn, sorry Kuroo, I made you fall in love in this one hahahaha I'm sorry for your boyfriend, too! Stay strong man!  
On the other hand, don't be sad! While 12 ways might be ending, I'm on my way to finding a beta for a multi-chapter Kuroo/OC. It will be updated slower, but the chapters will be definitely much longer. So, I'm trying to offer up a bit of Tetsu/Haru for all those I've got hooked on their wackiness.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Cheers! :D**


	11. Meowing (talking)

**Here is another chapter for my lovelies! I hope that you're enjoying the ride :D**

 **My thanks goes out to: Tora3, Chic White and eunoiapaint!**

* * *

12 ways: Meowing (talking)

After Haru rejected Kuroo's offer to become the manager for the volleyball team she expected that everything would go back to normal. Kuroo would forget that she existed, much like every single third-year out there and she would go back to enjoying her second year of high school with Akari and Ikki. Unfortunately, Haru was quite wrong.

"Morning!" Kuroo called out to her, startling her, before he continued on his way towards the school building, his long legs carrying him much faster than her slow pace. Haru turned around, looking for the person he had greeted with a smile and a wave, but couldn't find anyone. A few moments later, she realized that he'd been saying hi to her and that she'd completely ignored him. Or, perhaps she'd been hallucinating.

Unfortunately, the following morning proved her latter assumption completely wrong. Kuroo's long legs overtook her on her way to the school building and he grinned down at her.

"Sup!" And, he was on his way to catch up to a tanned third year boy and a short one with wavy hair, who were debating something quite heatedly on the latter's part.

Chiharu was in shock and partially denial. It had to be a prank. Some kind of a cruel joke spurred on by her rejection of his offer for the manager position… Right? After all, a third-year captain of a sports team had no business greeting her, a clubless nobody of a second-year. And, how in the world had he managed to pass by her two times consecutively just to greet her? She was, needless to say, thoroughly confused and more than a little worried for her own sanity. Or Kuroo's.

"Hey, isn't that Kuroo-senpai?" Akari asked, nudging Haru. They were eating their lunch outside because of the good weather, sans Ikki, as he had practice.

"Where?" Haru turned and easily spotted the tower of a man. He was laughing with a few fellow third-years, heading out somewhere. Unfortunately for her, he turned, as if he'd felt her gaze, and offered her a grin and a small wave. Haru shakily forced her hand up, waving back. His grin reached impossible proportions.

"Uwaaah!" Akari exclaimed, elbow in Haru's side painfully. "He waved at you!" She gushed. Haru felt her cheeks redden and dropped her gaze to her lap.

"It's probably a prank or something." She mumbled. Akari didn't reply, but switched topics. It was well-known in their small circle of friends not to spur on Haru's paranoia when it showed its ugly head.

"Oh, Chiharu!" Kuroo addressed her quite familiarly when she almost bumped into him during one of the breaks at school. He was on the second-year floor, much to the amusement of its female population. "How are you?" He asked, stopping in his tracks.

"G-good." Haru stammered, very self-conscious of all the eyes on the two of them. Kuroo either didn't notice them or ignored them with indifference.

"Heading to the bathroom?" He smirked down. Haru felt her face flame, because he was completely spot-on.

"No." She grumbled. "Wanted to visit a friend in another class."

"Oh, like me!" Kuroo nodded along. "I'm going to see Kenma. Kozume Kenma, he's in class three." The volleyball captain just kept going, as if he couldn't notice her obvious awkwardness. "That kid is too awkward, you know? Doesn't make _any_ new friends so we have to look out for him." Kuroo laughed.

"That's not true!" Haru defended the boy. She knew that name well enough. Kozume Kenma had been in her class the previous year. He was a relatively short boy, quiet and always immersed in a game on one of his devices. But, Haru had spoken to him quite a few times. "He was in my class last year. We talked a lot."

"Oya?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head to the side. "Kenma was talking to a girl?" Haru looked up just in time to see him wipe off an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye. "Kenma's growing up! Sweet youth!" She couldn't help but giggle at Kuroo's ridiculous antics. "Well, I'm going to go see him before the break's over." He smirked at her again. "Have fun visiting your bathroom friend!" And he was gone before she could reply.

Over the span of the following few weeks Kuroo's greetings didn't go away. He'd give her a cheerful 'hi', 'sup' or 'good morning' on the way to school, hair wet from his morning shower. Or, he'd offer a wave while visiting Kenma in the neighboring class during breaks. Akari was about beside herself with joy, telling Haru that it was time for them to go see one of the volleyball team's practices or matches and cheer on the smirking third-year. Haru didn't reply, but the thought hadn't left her mind since.

So, one day, she finally gave in to her friend's persistent bugging. After school, the two girls headed out, hand in hand, to the bleachers of the gym. They managed to sneak in completely unnoticed and settled down. Soon enough, the boys were inside, stretching, warming up and tossing balls left and right. But, what Haru couldn't do was tear her eyes away from Kuroo's form.

He was so focused, jumping up to block a ridiculously tall boy and diving after stray balls across the court. And, for once, while he was sneering over his complete victory in blocking or yelling instructions to the same tall boy, Haru thought that Kuroo was quite awesome. Throughout the whole practice of around three hours or so, Haru couldn't tear her eyes away from the tall third-year who has been speaking to her in corridors, obviously breaking the unspoken rule of age hierarchy. Even when Akari got a message on her phone and excused herself early, Chiharu stayed, eyes glued onto a certain bedhead captain.

When the volleyball team was done with their practice Haru wandered down the stairs and towards the gym entrance as they were cleaning up. A set of hazel eyes immediately focused on her, the scheming captain giving her a grin and a wave, telling her to wait a moment. So, she did. She felt incredibly awkward, standing at the entrance in a pile of outdoor shoes on her own. But, the frequent looks the captain gave her made her stay rooted in that spot, waiting.

"Hello!" Kuroo greeted her happily when the gym is free of volleyball equipment. "Enjoyed the practice?" By the way he transferred his weight onto one leg and looked down with a smirk she knew that he had felt her gaze on him throughout the game.

"Yeah!" Haru didn't know why, but something stopped her from backing off. "Kenma really is amazing! And that tall guy, the one with light-colored hair, he's awesome! I couldn't look away!" She saw the way Kuroo's grin faltered and the way his eyes crinkled in irritation.

"I see." He nodded, smirk widening again. "Hey, Kenma!" Haru felt her limbs freeze when Kuroo counter-attacked. "You've got yourself an admirer! Come here!" He called over the wobbly setter who seemed startled, but came to their side regardless.

"Chiharu." The boy greeted.

"Kenma." She grinned, before turning to Kuroo, wondering how she could return the embarrassing favor. But, he was gone. The bastard had run away. "Good game!" Chiharu quickly said, focusing on the setter in front of her. They were about the same height, she realized, glad that she wouldn't have to keep looking up, like when talking to Kuroo.

"Mm." Kenma nodded. He looked around, before his eyes focused back on the girl. "Do you want to walk home with us? It's late." He was being quite talkative and forward, so Haru couldn't help but agree.

"I'll wait at the entrance?"

"Mm." Another nod and Kenma left. Chiharu grabbed her stuff and went towards the school gates to wait for Kenma and whoever walked home with him. Her mind, though, was still replaying the way Kuroo dove after balls across the court during the practice games. He had some amazing thighs, she realized with heated cheeks.

"Waiting for me?" Speak of the devil, Haru thought. Kuroo was grinning down at her again.

"For Kenma." She deadpanned, glaring up.

"Oya, why so hostile?" Kuroo grinned.

"Stop riling her up, Kuroo." Kenma's voice stopped Haru from retaliating. The odd trio headed out for the train station, a silence among them. Soon enough, with a small sigh, Kuroo starts up a relaxed conversation about the practice match, making Kenma speak up, as well. The train arrived on time and they all got on.

"This is my stop." Haru said, heading for the door.

"I'll see you off." Kuroo hopped up, as well, following her. Kenma offered a small nod as the odd duo left the train. The first part of their trek to Haru's home was quiet except her small 'thanks' she offered to the captain and the 'no problem' he returned. As they were walking, Haru battled with her own shyness inside her head. Finally, curiosity won over. She tentatively looked up at the captain next to her, who was taking in the scenery with a relaxed face.

"Kuroo-senpai." She started.

"Eh? Kuroo's fine, Chiharu." He waved her off instantly.

"Then, Kuroo-san." She wouldn't be deterred. "Why are you still talking to me?" That got his full attention. The captain stopped in his tracks, staring at her incredulously.

"Why?"

"I mean, I'm a second-year who has nothing to do with you." She tried to explain. "Sure, we spoke about the position of the manager once, but that's it. I'd have more reason to be talking to Kenma than to you."

"Why?" Kuroo hummed, hand going to the back of his neck to scratch it in an awkward motion. Haru thought that that was the first time she'd seen him actually uncomfortable about something. "That's stupid, don't you think?"

"Eh? Stupid?" Haru shrieked, instantly feeling her cheeks heat up.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that." Kuroo stopped her before her paranoia could make up another weird scenario. "It's like… umm… urgh…" He seemed to get to a solution, like a light-bulb turning on in his head, index finger up. "I think that the whole senpai kohai thing doesn't matter? So what if I was born one year before you? Does that make me better than you in any way?" Haru was honestly too stunned to interrupt his word vomit at that point. "I want to talk to you because I want to. You seem kinda cool and I just want to get to know you more. Is that so weird?" When he looked down at her, he noticed that her cheeks were completely red and she seemed ready to blow steam out of her ears. But, he didn't comment because of his own blush overtaking his ears and neck.

"N-no, it isn't." Haru nodded. Slowly, the two started walking towards her home again. "But, why me? I'm not cool at all." She frowned. Kuroo, though, when she looked up, offered her only a shrug and a smirk.

"Meeeeow." He replied with a wide grin. That finally broke the tension between them. Haru burst into laughter and struggled to compose herself.

"You really _are_ weird, Kuroo-san." She giggled.

"All the best people are." He shot back instantly. The rest of their walk to Haru's house was filled with easy conversation about a wide variety of topics, strangely including the benefits of docosahexaenoic acid.

* * *

Meowing (talking) – cats don't talk to each other, except for the kittens and their mothers, so when your cat meows at you, they're definitely showing affection

* * *

 **Well, I enjoyed this one. What about you guys?**

* * *

Omake:

Haru entered Kenma's classroom, a bit self-conscious of the way everyone turned to take a look at her. She wandered over to his desk and settled in the chair of the one in front of his.

"H-hi." Haru greeted awkwardly.

"Chiharu." Kenma answered back, eyes still on his PSP screen. After a bit of silence where Haru was battling with her own self inside her head, the setter actually looked up at her. "Can I help you with something?" He hoped to ease her obvious anxious behavior.

"How does one go about accepting a position they've already rejected?" She asked, eyes everywhere but on the boy in front of her, who is obviously analyzing her every motion.

"You want to be our manager?" Kenma asked. When he got a nod in return, his eyes went back to his PSP. "Just come to the practice after school." Haru's eyes widen in shock, it couldn't be that simple, could it?, but then she smiled.

"Alright." She replied. "Say, have you done the English homework yet?" She asked. After a shake of Kenma's head, her smile is a bit more confident. "Want to come study after practice with Akari and me? We're going to my place."

* * *

 **Oh my Gosh, Haru stop being so awkward. And Kenmaaaaa you're awkward, too. Awkward duo! I hope the lot of you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

 **On the other hand, as soon as I hunt down a beta my Kuroo/OC story will be up. Stay tuned!**


	12. Licking

**So, this is the last chapter of our short week of Kuroo drabbles. I hope that all of you guys enjoyed and that you will seek out the main story, which should be up sometime today with its first chapter. I loved writing this – it was just so fun!**

* * *

 **If you'd like me to write some drabbles for another one of our Haikyuu boys, let me know :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

12 ways: Licking

"It's really curly and frizzy." Kuroo heard Haru's voice, stopping short. He moved a step back and leaned against the wall of the classroom shamelessly. He'd been on his way to pick up Kenma and Haru for practice, but had ended up eavesdropping instead. So, Kuroo held his breath and tilted his head to the side, listening intently through the open classroom door.

"Isn't there a conditioner to help with that?" Kenma's voice asked. Kuroo nodded, proud of his best friend. It had been a few years back that the captain had dragged the small setter into a shop with numerous colorful bottles of hair products after watching one too many tutorials online. It appeared that the knowledge had rubbed off on Kenma, at least a little bit.

"Oh, Kenma." Haru groaned. "I use…" There was a short pause. "Five different products with conditioner properties. And, still. Look." Another short silence.

"Amazing." Kenma's voice sounded utterly unimpressed.

"Don't make fun of me, sheesh." Haru huffed. "I look like… like… Chupacabra." Kuroo's hand flew to his mouth to stifle his laughter. God, that was quite the image right there.

"Chupacabra doesn't have big hair, Chiharu." Kenma deadpanned. "You're more of a bakeneko…" There was silence as Kuroo bit his lip, eyes popping. "Or futakuchi-onna?" Was Kenma trying to be helpful or to kill Kuroo with the imagery?

"Are you saying I eat too much?" Haru's voice didn't seem offended at all, causing Kuroo to bend over, trying to compose himself.

"Not at all."

"Okay." Kuroo managed to gather his wits and pulled an easygoing, lazy grin as he entered the classroom.

"Hey, you two." He greeted. Kenma was packing his school bag while Haru had her hands up, pulling her hair into a tight bun on top of her head. "Time for practice."

"We're on our way." Haru grabbed Kenma's hand and they were out the door.

That evening after practice Kuroo couldn't help but stop midway to his and Kenma's home, after they'd dropped Haru off. He glanced up at the lit-up sign above the store door and gave his best friend a wave.

"I'll make a detour, are you alright on your own?"

"Mm." Kenma gave him a curious gaze, but then offered a small wave and headed home.

"Watch your step!" Kuroo called out before ducking into the store. It was a familiar shop, filled with colorful bottles of all kinds. And, as soon as he entered, the captain knew where to head out. He greeted the woman at the register and walked lazily down the long lines of products. Soon enough, there were three bottles in his arms, along with one smaller box and he was at the register.

"Odd choice of products today, Tetsu-kun." Smiled the attractive woman, packing his purchase and giving him the total.

"Odd mission I'm going on tomorrow, I guess." Kuroo grinned, digging through his pockets for a moment before coughing up the money. "Thanks, Rika."

"Take care!" And he was out the door, wide grin on his face.

Chiharu gave a shout of surprise and protested only slightly when Kuroo grabbed her wrist and dragged her from her classroom the next day. It was lunch break and the captain knew that he didn't have the time to deal with her questions and protests at that moment. Instead, he needed her to be quick and non-argumentative. Knowing Chiharu, it wouldn't happen.

"Kuroo-san, what are you doing?" She asked him, pulling slightly on her trapped wrist. "That's the men's room, Kuroo-san!" But, they were already inside. Kuroo set his school bag on one of the sinks, rushing to check each and every stall to make certain that they were empty. Then, he got to the door and slammed it closed as someone tried to enter, pushing the small piece of wood under the gap of the entrance, successfully closing it permanently. "Kuroo-san." When he turned, Haru had her arms crossed and she was frowning at him with a highly disgruntled look.

"Chiharu." Kuroo said in a no-nonsense tone. "For the next forty minutes you're going to be silent and listen to everything I say." Haru's eyebrow rose. "After that, you can thank me or slap me or whatever. Deal?" Haru shook her head, shrugging.

"You are insane." Her hands went up, then relaxed and fell at her sides. She seemed exasperated.

"Deal?" Kuroo pushed.

"I will stop you if you cross the line." Haru threatened. Kuroo nodded, smirk reaching impossible proportions. "Deal." She grumbled and Kuroo practically flew towards his bag.

"Take off your shirt." Haru's eyes widened to impossible proportions and she shrieked.

But, in the end, Kuroo managed to get Haru to take off her blazer and her shirt. It left her in a pretty azure colored bra which she yelled at him to not look at. From there on, Kuroo undid her tight bun and helped her get her hair wet in one of the sinks with cold water. Then, he carefully rubbed in one of the products from his bag into the whole length of her hair and tied it back up in a bun. Haru, of course, started asking questions at that point, which made Kuroo groan and remind her to be quiet.

He timed the period necessary for the product to stay in her hair and then helped her wash it out in the sink again. Kuroo dried it off with one of his practice shirts, which he had to ensure Haru at least ten times that it was completely clean. As he began rubbing another product in her hair and detangling it with his fingers section by section, he explained that he brought a new shirt because cotton was the best way to dry one's hair. Apparently, it didn't damage it and helped with frizziness.

By the time Kuroo grabbed the wide toothed comb and began running it through her locks one section at a time, she had completely let go of her previous embarrassment. Kuroo even smiled a bit when she leaned back against him as he worked, settling in between his legs even while they were both standing. Soon enough, Kuroo had a window open and was fluffing Haru's hair up and about as it dried, teasing the roots with a comb a little bit, to get the best possible effect.

"There we go." Kuroo commented, checking out his phone. "Exactly forty minutes." He smirked and twirled a single curl, letting it bounce in his hand. "I've still got it." He seemed beyond smug. Haru walked over to one of the mirrors, bending closer to check out what Kuroo had done to her hair.

"Oh my God." Her full lips pulled into a wide smile, showing her teeth. "Oh. My. God." And then Haru whipped around and ran at him, jumping into his arms. Kuroo somehow managed to catch her, getting a faceful of her freshly styled hair. He almost groaned as he took a deep breath. She smelled amazing, especially with the coconut scented hair detangling product he'd used. And the soft, warm skin of her tanned torso, clad in that azure bra was pressed against his own, heat transferring from one body to the other didn't do his teenage hormones any favors. "Thank you!" Haru pulled back and bounced over to her discarded uniform top.

"My pleasure." Kuroo smirked. The two casually walked out of the boys' bathroom on the second floor, shocking the few curious students around. As Kuroo saw Haru off to her classroom he noticed the number of looks she was getting. Her hair wasn't messy, frizzy or tied up in a bun, like usual, after all. Now, those dark curls were full of volume, creating a fluffy cloud around her head which trailed to the middle of her back, bouncing with each step. Kuroo's happy grin at his accomplishment fell down from his face, replaced with a groan and a glare to each and every boy to glance Haru's way.

He followed her into her classroom, watching as she practically skipped over to Akari, her friend, showing off her new look and twirling in an excited circle. Kuroo wouldn't mind chasing off a few second-years if he got to see _that_ face every day. Haru's smile was huge and her eyes were completely wide, obviously happy, as she chatted animatedly with Akari. With a sigh and a small smile, Kuroo turned to leave unnoticed.

"Kuroo-san!" Haru was out the door and chasing after him in seconds. She caught up and offered a small bow, the fluffy locks jumping around her head and shoulders. Gosh, they really looked good on her. "Thank you very much for that." She rose, looking up at him hopefully. "Will you teach me how to do it myself?" She asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Kuroo chuckled, shrugging. But, Haru caught onto his loose tie and pulled it down, forcing him to bend to her level. Her soft lips pressed against his cheek, making his whole face feel like it was on fire.

"Alright." She cheekily told him. "Keep your secrets." But, she couldn't pull back, as Kuroo's hands were on her hips, keeping her close. His head fell down onto her shoulder, his lanky body shaking with chuckles.

"Don't embarrass me like that and then run away." He groaned, grinning when she laughed at his honesty. Then, just to spite her Kuroo darted his tongue out and swiped it along the length of her smooth neck, all the way to her ear, where he gave a small nip. Haru shrieked and jumped back, her own face becoming an impressive shade of red.

That image of Chiharu with perfect, big hair in smooth curls, wide eyes, slightly parted lips and a beautiful blush on her tan skin would stay with Kuroo forever.

* * *

Licking – your cat will give you a small lick to leave their scent on you, or they might do it to help you groom and look better

* * *

 **For this, practically curly hair tutorial, I have to give my thanks to the YouTuber ChandlerKnowsBest. Take a look at her video about styling her own her if you want to get the curls Kuroo so graciously provided Haru with. Also, her end result is kinda how I imagine Haru's hair, though a darker color.**

* * *

 **And, of course, here is the:**

Omake:

His phone buzzed on his bed before the ringtone rang out throughout the room. Kuroo paused the video he'd been watching on his PC and stretched back, tilting the chair, in order to grab his phone. His fingers wrapped around it and the legs of his chair slammed back down onto the floor. Kuroo winced, knowing that his mother would find a way to ride him for that. It was almost midnight, after all.

"Oya?" Kuroo picked up without looking at the screen, absent-mindedly pushing his chair back onto two legs. He was pretty certain that it would be Kenma, after all. "Are you playing, Kenma?"

"Not Kenma." At the female voice on the line Kuroo actually fell from his chair. "Kuroo-san?" Silence, as Kuroo scrambled to gather himself. "Kuroo-san, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine." Kuroo panted as he grabbed his phone, body still on the floor, struggling to get it to his ear. "All good."

"Did you… Fall off your chair?" Haru was dead-on, as usual.

"No."

"You're a terrible liar, Kuroo-san."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"I'm not doing this." Kuroo ended their verbal spat before it could escalate. His eyes were slowly closing and he could feel his body relaxing. Quickly, he hopped up and righted his chair with a small grunt. "What did you need, Chiharu? A bit of phone help for your itch?" He smirked. Getting her embarrassed would most definitely get her to forget about his previous awkwardness.

"Yeah." Kuroo's eyes went wide and he gaped, heat pooling in his stomach. "I need you to tell me how you did the hair thing. Seriously, it's the third day and it's still fluffy, soft and so pretty." Kuroo shook his head, forcing his body to calm down and reached over for his PC mouse to shut the machine down.

"Well, I gave you all the products? You just put them one after the other and read the instructions." Kuroo explained, hopping onto his bed, turning his long legs towards his pillow and putting them up on the wall.

"I was reading the instructions earlier, and I'm pretty certain that you didn't do it the way they explain here." Chiharu's voice sounded miffed.

"Alright, alright." Kuroo shifted once more and got settled in comfortably. "Don't blame me if I conk out midway into this phone tutorial, though. I'm beat." With a chuckle and a soft agreement, Haru started asking questions. As they talked, Kuroo felt himself slowly relaxing and drifting off. He switched his position on the bed a few times, finally settling down with his head on his pillow. Chiharu's voice in his ear was soft and comforting and he knew that he would drift off pretty soon. He could imagine her walking around her room in her PJs, cradling her phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Kuroo-san?" Haru asked when he didn't reply to her after a while. "Are you awake?" There was silence on his end. "Well, then." Haru's voice took on another tone as she smiled into her cell. "We'll pick this up tomorrow, Tetsurō." And she cut the line, a fluttering feeling in her chest.

* * *

 **Awww man, I loved this omake, didn't you? This is all I have for you guys! Thank you for all the support so far!**


	13. Insight into the writer's head

**Insight into the writer's head**

* * *

12 ways your cat shows you that they love you – Kuroo drabbles

\- Purring – Kuroo ends up resting his head on Haru's lap and she plays with his hair absent-mindedly, only to hear him rumbling with joy

\- Roll around showing their belly – during one of Nekoma's home parties (birthday) Kuroo drinks a bit and ends up on the floor in front of the couch, rolling onto his back, showing Haru his bare stomach

\- Bunting (rubbing their head against yours or headbutting) – Kuroo enters the second-year classroom and sits in front of Haru. While she's working on her class notes, he pushes his head against hers, gently headbutting and then rubbing his cheek against her hair

\- Scratching – Haru is tired after helping out during the Fukurodani Academy Group practice and slumps down in her seat during dinner. Kuroo walks over and starts gently scratching and massaging her back

\- Kneading – Kenma POV: Haru falls asleep during one of the team meetings and Kuroo ends up placing her on his lap and kneading her thighs and upper back. (stop feeling our manager up)

\- Gifting odd gifts and prey – Kuroo comes into Haru's classroom during random days to give her random knickknacks. They are usually weird and out of the box, but she ends up collecting them into a drawer at home. Finally, he gives her his jersey at the middle of his third year and even puts his medal around her neck when they win a tournament for her to wear during school hours (I'll lend you this~)

\- Playing – Kuroo steals Haru's phone when she's texting and makes her chase him during lunch time around school

\- Sleeping – Kuroo constantly ends up asleep somewhere on Haru during lunch breaks, practice breaks and team hangouts

\- Loving eyes (slow blink is a cat kiss) – Kuroo can't stop himself from watching Haru and once, he offers her a 'cat kiss' from across the room, only for them to know what it means (and Kenma)

\- Curved tail and elevator butt – Haru finds out that Kuroo is very much of a 'butt guy' when he constantly taps and pinches hers for kicks. So, she returns the favor one day, only to have him turn and smirk from above. From then on, it always seems that he has his back turned to her, as if waiting for another pinch/smack

\- Meowing (talking) – Despite Haru being a second year whom Kuroo's never talked to before, he keeps greeting her in the morning and finally, during one of their teasing shout outs, ends up offering her a soft meow and a shrug

\- Licking (self-grooming and marking their territory) – Haru tells Kenma that she hates the way her hair is, all curly and untamable, while Kuroo is snoozing in their classroom behind her. He comes in the next day and sits on the desk behind her and does her hair for her, then leans in and licks her neck with a smirk.

* * *

 **I wanted to give you guys a bit of insight as to how the drabbles were planned out and how they were supposed to look before I started writing. Some of them ended up a bit different when I started writing :P**

* * *

 **On the other hand, this is a complete series now. Feel free to check out 'The Zookeeper' for a multi-chapter story about Kuroo and Haru.**

* * *

 **Finally, there is a poll about Haikyuu drabbles on my profile. If you'd like me to write another set of them, please vote for your top character pick(s) :D**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed '12 ways'!**


End file.
